


Slow dance

by 1reallyweirdname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1reallyweirdname/pseuds/1reallyweirdname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco malfoy hates Harry Potter, ask anyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow dance

If I am to be completely honest, I would be able to say that I completely hate Harry Potter. I always have, since our first year. Stupid potter, with his stupid green eyes, and stupid hair. And the Weaslette he is dating isn't any better. I mean he could have anyone in the school, and he settles for her? Consequently, he doesn't have any truly proper friends.had he accepted my hand that first year, things would have been different. And I am certain that Slytherin green would be enchanting on him. He probably got in gryffindor for that reason. I wouldn't put it past that prat.


End file.
